


Breathe

by CharlyChu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyChu/pseuds/CharlyChu
Summary: Changkyun never thought he'd die on his dorm room floor, full-sized flowers pouring out of his body like a waterfall. Apparently he was wrong.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always sad so, here.

Changkyun never thought he'd die on his dorm room floor, full-sized flowers choking him and petals pouring out of his body like a waterfall. Apparently he was wrong.

 

 _It's such a shame_ he thought as the rhododendron petals made their way out, relentless and tearing him apart. They were beautiful.  _Just like him._

 

Changkyun hadn't know that he had fallen in love with Kihyun. Even advised himself not. It was stupid, pitiful even. A little schoolboy crush on his best friend's boyfriend. He supposed that this is what his karma was, death for falling in love with the love of his best friend's life.

 

At least he knows that Kihyun would never cheat.

 

The petals get clogged in Changkyun's throat as he thinks about all the things the they've done together.

 

He's tired.

 

Changkyun thinks of all the times they've giggled in the sun.

 

The flowers multiply in quantity, trying to force themselves up his throat.

 

He thinks about the **platonic** hand holding

 

More petals make their way up but are blocked by the full flower stuck in his throat. 

 

He thinks about when they first met. Kihyun was very much shy, Hoseok accomplished, and himself hyperventilating on the inside, exterior sleek and polished (might've been the sweat).

 

He feels tears slipping out of the corners of his eye as he clutches at his shirt, his chest, his throat, his _heart. It hurts so bad._

 

Changkyun doesn't want to die. He thinks this thought over and over again, screaming the words in his head. The tears are falling more freely now as he thinks about everything he could've had, everything he could've done.

 

Changkyun doesn't wanna die.

 

Changkyun doesn't want to leave Kihyun, doesn't want to leave anyone, doesn't want to leave.

 

But he's going now.

 

Going on a one way trip to the afterlife.

 

No turning back now.

 

_I don't want to die._

 

**I love him.**

 

_I want to stay here._

 

**_I love him_ **

 

With those last fleeting thoughts, Changkyun let's his eyes slip closed. It seems as if time stops as the world becomes background noise, everything becomes fuzzy and then black. The flower, beautiful in all its glory, finally come up, petals spewing out after it. The stem still leads down, the roots still tangled with his lungs.

 

~~**_I'd rather die than not love him._ ** ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sadder than I intended it to be :/ don't hate me


End file.
